


A Private Pool

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Fanart, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Firesong and Silverfox enjoy a private pool together on a cool night.
Relationships: Silverfox k'Leshya/Firesong k'Treva
Kudos: 1
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	A Private Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).




End file.
